I'm proud to call you mine
by MCR4eva18
Summary: An Andley  Andy Biersack x Ashley Purdy  fanfic from Ashleys POV, please reveiw :
1. Chapter 1

**Andley (Andy Biersack x Ashley Purdy) Fanfic.**

**I slowly opened my eyes to a beam of bright sunlight hitting my eyes. I cringed as the sun made my eyes sting, my head hurting. I looked around the room I was in, and realized I was on the Black Veil Brides tour bus. I saw Jinxx and Jake laying on the floor, bottles of beer and cider laying all around them. Then I remembered the party last night...**

**"Ash, you ready yet?" Andy called from outside the bus. I was still putting on my makeup and doing my hair.**

**"I'll be there in a while!" I shouted back out to him, then returning to the mirror. I saw Jinxx walked past, already dressed and ready to go, Christian and Jake following close behind. I was the only one not even half ready.**

**"Andy! I'm gonna be late for this party! Tell them I'll be by once I've finished!" I checked the time and saw I wasn't gonna make it, "You go and I'll follow later!" He popped his head into the bus and nodded, "See you later then," He said and dispeared. I continued putting make up on as Jinxx, Christian and Jake followed Andy out of the bus. I finished about an hour after the party would have started and locked the bus up. As I walked closer to the venue where the party was being held I could hear loud, muffled music. I passed the doorman with ease since I was on the VIP list with the rest of BVB. I went in the darkened room and looked around for my band mates. I spotted Jake standing at the bar, next to three grinning girls. I could see Jinxx over near the stage, shouting lyrics to the song the live band was playing. Christian and Andy were no where to be seen... I walked through the club and got a few looks from girls I passed. I wasn't interested in them though, my secret was... I was gay. Nobody knew, and I don't think anyone will know for a while. Suddenly, someone shouted my name from across the room. I turned around and saw Andy waving from a balcony high above the ground floor. I smiled and he leaned over the balcony. I turned around to see if any of my other band mates wanted my attention. Suddenly, I heard a loud shouting from the balcony, and I saw Andy fall. I ran, pushing people out of the way and Andy fell into my arms, causing me to collapse and him to land on top of me...**

**I climbed off the sofa and stumbled towards Andy's bedroom. I felt a little sick as I leant against the doorframe that lead into Andy's room. I opened the door quietly after regaining balance and saw Andy laying sprawled still fully clothed on his bed. I sighed in relief and walked over to the side of the bed. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and I went to lay down next to him. I decided to leave him to his sleep and went back to the kitchen in the van. Another secret I had was... I was totally in love with Andy. I loved everything about him, his eyes, hair, mouth, clothes, personality... **

**Suddenly, I heard the floor creak and I knew someone was up. I saw Jinxx walk through the doorway.**

**"Ugh... Hi Ash..." He mumbled and looked up at me.**

**"You look horrible..." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his messed up hair, ripped clothes and bruised face. They weren't the good kind of messed up and ripped though. **

**"Thanks... Last night was wild... How come you stayed so fresh?" He rubbed his head and I threw him a pack of paracetamol. **

**"I didn't drink... Andy nearly died last night, don't you remember?" He looked up at me in complete shock.**

**"What? What happened" His eyes were red and slightly wide.**

**"He fell off a balcony, I caught him..." Jinxx looked at me with complete surprise. **

**"Ash... I know you like him..." This time, he caught me in complete surprise, I snapped my head up to look at him. He looked at me with sympathy, and smiled slightly. "Its alright, we all had a little idea you weren't interested in girls, since you can walk past every hooker or stripper on the street and not even look once..." He laughed slightly, but cringed in pain since he must have had a headache.**

**"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked him, giving him a worried look. He laughed and started walking away.**

**"I won't Ash." He walked into the main room. I decided I was a little tired from last nights events and todays discoveries, so I went to Andy's bedroom and slept next to him, I knew I would wake up before he would. **

**I woke up and Andy was still very asleep next to me. I checked the clock and it was almost 1pm. I decided to go and get something to eat, carefully getting off the bed not waking Andy. I walked into the kitchen to find Jake, Jinxx and Christian sitting at the table, talking and playing cards. They all looked up at me and smiled. **

**"Hey Ash," Jake's hair was fluffier than usual from last night. I lifted a hand in a feeble attempt to wave. He giggled slightly and turned quickly back to the card game, which was suspicious.**

**"Whats up?" I walked over to the table and grabbed a chair. Jake giggled again and put down a card. "Guys..." I was getting a little angry at the way they were acting, and I growled slightly in my voice. They all stopped smiling, giggling and playing cards. **

**"Ashley... We know your gay." Christian said with a totally straight face, which he was very good at. I felt a shock of fear pulse through my body, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. **

**"It's alright Ash," Jake looked at me, a slight smile spreading across his face, "Jinxx is gay too!" He burst out laughing and Jinxx shot him a very dirty look. Jake stopped laughing and wiped away a tear. **

**"We also know that Andy likes you," Christian picked up a set of cards and started to shuffle, glancing at me quickly with his deep brown eyes. I held back a grin as I got up from the table. **

**"Hey where you going?" Jake asked and looked up at me. I looked back and answered,**

**"Out," I grabbed my jacket and checked my hair in the mirror. My keys and wallet were quickly shoved into my jacket pocket and I exited the van. I walked down the road and past the club we were at last night, and into town.**

**I walked past a few shops and into Sohos. I found a awesome studded belt and a sequin vest that were on sale and very good. I found my size and took them to the till. After buying them, I set out and went to get some coffee from Starbucks. I walked in and ordered a latte, then sat down near the huge glass window.** **I glanced outside into the fading sunlight of the afternoon, watching people stroll past in groups and couples. A girl brought my latte over in a take away cup and I decided to walk back to the bus. Andy would be awake by now. I opened the bus door and stepped inside hearing music and smelling more coffee. Suddenly, Andy ran through and hugged me really tight. **

**"Woah, Andy?" I was shocked by the force of his hug.**

**"Ash! Oh Ash... Thank you so much!" He let go and grinned at me. **

**"What for?" I asked and smiled at him.**

**"Saving me from falling last night! Jinxx told me!" Andy looked so cute when he was smiling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the van towards the main room. Christian, Jinxx and Jake were sitting on the sofas, watching Kerrang! on tv. Christian smiled at me and Andy and Jake did a very obvious wink that I was surprised Andy didn't see. Jinxx sat there emotionless, eyes transfixed on the screen. Andy let go of my hand and sat down on the sofa. I sat next to him, carefully trying not to touch his leg. **

**"Andy... I need to talk to you... In private," I shot a look at the three guys and they nodded in understanding. They all got up and walked out of the van in a straight line.**

**"What is it, Ash?" Andy looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I was almost too amazed to speak. I looked him straight in those eyes and admitted.**

**"Andy... I love you..." I looked pleadingly into his eyes. His eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out across his face. He choked on his words and finally got a sentance peiced together.**

**"I love you too, Ash..." His eyes filled up with tears and I hugged him close and tight. I pulled away and he took over, leading me into a kiss. His lips touched mine and a shock of electricity was sent down my spine, causing me to shiver in delight. Suddenly, I opened my eyes to see a camera outside the window facing us. It was too late. I pulled away quickly and ran outside to try and catch the person with the camera. I fell to my knees as the person was no where to be seen. Andy ran out after me and knelt down next to me, hugging me as I cried. **

**A few days later...**

**"Andy, Ash! Come here!" I heard Jake shout from the main room, the tv blaring as I heard a news reporter say our names. I closed my eyes and walked into the main room, holding Andy's hand tightly. **

**"A new picture we received today from an unknown sender shows that there is love between Andy Biersack and Ashley Purdy of Black Veil Brides!" The picture of me and Andy kissing came up on screen. I fell onto the sofa and Andy fell next to me. **

**"Will the two love birds make it official?" Jinxx picked up the remote and turned off the tv, brushing his hair back with his hand. The whole van went silent for a while. Christian finally broke the silence,**

**"What are we going to do?" He clasped his hands together and looked at me and Andy expectantly. Andy shook his head and looked at me.**

**"I don't know... Should we make it official?" I looked back at Andy and Jake started talking,**

**"I don't think thats a good idea, homophobes and shit like that..." He gave some deep thought on the subject before giving up and going into the kitchen. He was never very good in a crisis. **

**"How could this happen?" I said and held my head in my hands. Andy put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his.**

**"I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm in love with you," He kissed me and the electricity pulsed through my body once more. It was like his kiss brought me back to life. When we finally separated, Andy spoke again.**

**"I'm not gonna let anyone question our love, Ash." He looked at me, asking if it was alright to make it offical. I nodded and hugged him closer than ever. Dressed up, make up and hair done, Black Veil Brides walked into the set of the tv show. We looked around at the studio, at the set and the lighting, the people rushing back and forth with clipboards and props. Andy squeezed my hand and we walked towards the presenter, who was sitting at a high desk on set looking at the script. He looked up and did a big cheesey smile.**

**"Hello boys! I'm Darren Guilder and I'm the host of this show, you may already know me. How are you boys doing?" His cheesey smile never left his face. **

**"We're alright thanks," Andy annouced and held my hand tighter. **

**"Very good! I just wanted to say how much I love you're new track Fallen Angels, my daughter is obsessed with you guys!" He was still smiling. Andy stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the new single CD and a pen. He signed it first and we passed it round. After giving it to the cheesey looking Darren Guilder, we walked backstage to get ready, the show was in 20 minutes. We stood outside the set door nervously, Andy holding my hand tighter than ever. **

**"Its gonna be alright." I reassured him. He nodded and the producer signalled it was time for us to go on. Andy walked on first, I followed with Christian, Jinxx and Jake behind me. The crowd chanted 'Andley' as me and Andy walked on and sat down in chairs next to each other. **

**"Hey boys! How are you doing today?" Darren asked us, that cheesey smile was really getting on my nerves now. Andy decided to speak up,**

**"We're fine thanks," He looked at me and I nodded, just for security.**

**"We have some questions from your fans that were sent in this morning, would you like to answer a few?" Darren held up a set of flash cards. We all looked at each other for confirmation and Jake nodded. **

**"Alright then, this ones from Amy in California, Hi Amy, 'Where's the best place you've ever played a show?'" He smiled at us AGAIN and Christian started to answer. I was glad I didn't have to speak because I was really nervous about these questions, at least one of them would be about me and Andy. Christian finished off his answer and Darren nodded in a showbiz manner.**

**"This next ones from Tara in Ohio 'Is it true Ashley and Andy are dating?'" Some people in the crowd whistled and Darren raised an eyebrow. A knot formed in my stomach and my throat went dry. Me and Andy crossed looks and I answered...**

**"Yes." The crowd 'ooooh'-ed and Andy looked at me with pride. The questions continued to flood in and we spent another hour on the tv show. We came out of the set to a bunch of screaming fans. After signing a few CDs and tickets to shows, hugging some people and taking pictures, we went back to the van gladly. Jinxx and Jake collasped onto their beds in tiredness from all the fans, Christian went in to watch the show we had just filmed, me and Andy went into his room. Andy hugged me,**

**"I'm proud to call you my boyfriend," He said with a sweet smile on his face.**

**"And I'm proud to call you my lover," I pulled him into a kiss and we fell onto the bed. **

**I woke up the next morning with Andy in my arms, the best thing I could have hoped to wake up to. I pulled him closer and he adjusted himself to comfort. I checked the clock, it was 8:30am. I decided to cuddle with Andy a little longer, since it was the nicest feeling I've had in ages. At 8:45, I got up and got dressed into my jeans, vest and leather jacket. I wrote a note to Andy and left it on the side of his bed, **

**"Andy, gone to get some coffee and new clothes, love Ash xxx" I kissed him on the cheek and went out. After doing my normal scan around Sohos and some other shops, then getting coffee, I headed back to the van. It was 9:30 by the time I got back and everyone was up and moving about. **

**"Hey Ash, you and Andy were really brave for going public," Jinxx put his hand on my shoulder, "Well done," He walked off and I went to find Andy. He was in his room getting changed, I knocked on the door and he told me to come in. He was only wearing boxers and I was trying not to focus on that... I was failing miserably. "Hey Ash," He smiled and pulled on a pair of black jeans. **

**"Hey," I said back and smiled.**

**"Buy anything good?" He asked searching through his wardrobe for a shirt. I snapped out of the trance his chest had put me into and answered him,**

**"Not really, the shops around here don't sell it like Camden." I shrugged and sat down on the bed with my bags. He pulled out a black top with the Black Veil Brides logo sequined on to it. **

**"Should I wear this today?" He asked and pulled out another short which was dark blue with studs down the front. "Or this one?" I scanned the shirts and came to a desicion,**

**"I think you should wear the blue one," I answered and got up off the bed, "But don't put it on just yet," I put my hands on his chest and pushed him up against the wardrobe doors. He looked at me and smiled devilishly. As our lips touched slightly, Christian burst in.**

**"Guys! Quickly, there's some people outside!" He ran off and I ran after him, dragging Andy shirtless outside. When we got outside, there were at least 10 people shouting and throwing things at our van. I caught 'faggot' and 'wankers' from the noise. Then I saw what the real problem was...**

**Jinxx was laying on the floor over by the mob, being kicked and punched. I ran over and dragged him out of the mob, covered in blood and knocked out. I layed him down near to Andy and Christian, and went to search for Jake. I pushed through the mob, getting hit in the face, legs and stomach violently. I found Jake in the middle, still standing and fighting off the offenders. I knew he would last much longer though. I pushed through and reached him, dogding punches as I pulled him through the crowd. I felt a sharp pain in my back as I pulled Jake through. When I was out of the mob, I collapsed and the last thing I saw was Andy running towards me and Jake...**

**I woke up in a hospital bed, with Andy watching over me. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up my spine causing me to fall back down. **

**"Andy..." I whispered and held my hand out of the bed. He took it and looked worried.**

**"Hi Ash..." He smiled weakly.**

**"What... What happened?" I looked around at the wires strapped to my arms and the machines.**

**"You saved Jinxx and Jake's lives... But you got stabbed..." He teared up and looked at me sadly.**

**"Are they alright?" I spoke quickly and it hurt. Andy put a finger to my lips and spoke again,**

**"They're alright, they just needed a little bit of cleaning up... Your a hero, Ash.." He smiled and a tear rolled down his perfect face. I smiled slightly and fell back to sleep in the bed, Andy still holding my hand lightly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM ANDY'S POV THIS TIME :D**

**I stared out of the hospital window while I waited nervously and eagerly for Ash to come out. I was pacing and the nurse was watching me sympathetically, knowing that both I and Ash had gone through hell with his injuries. I watched the sun reflecting off the nearby pond, the glittering water looking clear. Suddenly, I heard a limped shuffling from behind me, causing me to turn around.**

**I turned to see Ash, grinning at me. He had thrown on some very out of character clothes, and the doctor nodded and gave me thumbs up, telling me it was okay to hug him. I almost ran over and wrapped my arms carefully around him, avoiding the almost healed, but still painful, stab wound. **

"**Hi," He whispered as I hugged him. I could smell him for the first time in a month, and it was heaven. **

"**Hey, you alright?" I asked, pulling back and grinning back at him.**

"**A little stiff, but yeah otherwise," He replied and laughed at me. I missed seeing him smile and laugh.**

**He held his side cautiously as he laughed, since he was obviously in pain. I lead him by the hand, supporting him since he was limping slightly, to our car to go back to our flat. The conversation was all about the amount of fans asking if Ash was alright, and if the guys had missed him. I missed him, but tried to visit him every day for the whole time he was in hospital. **

**We got back and Jake, CC and Jinxx were all standing at the front of our flat, enjoying the sunlight. They all smiled as I lead Ash to them.**

"**Hey Ash... Fuck you look rough mate." Jake said as he walked over.**

"**Thanks." Ash said with a smile. CC and Jinxx greeted Ash and we all went inside. **


End file.
